


A Lesson In Tightropes

by SchmillionPizza



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Breif mention of nudity, Drabble, F/M, TW Medical, TW Medical Trauma, TW mention of nudity, nothing too graphic, psychonauts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Mila is sick.Loboto is there.Sheegor is terrifiedSasha is ragebased on an ask fromhttps://cabinetofdrcaligosto.tumblr.com/:3
Relationships: Caligosto Loboto/Milla Vodello
Kudos: 16





	A Lesson In Tightropes

Her insides felt like they exploded.

She was burning up and she just couldn’t keep going on.

Agent Mila Vodello was gravely ill. 

She had made it down the hall to the small very restricted lab that HQ had allowed Caligosto Loboto to work his way back to the side of good. She basically fell into the room. 

“Cali..Caligosto...help me..” she whined out. Hoping that Dr.Loboto DDS would do the responsible thing and call 911. But sadly she did not live in such a world. 

She surprised him. He was deep into an experiment involving boiling a cadaver brain in some sort of concoction that could supposedly unravel a dead psychic’s memory but he shoved all of it to the side when...she ..came to him. 

Oh, of course he knew that she belonged to Sasha Nein and there was no way a beautiful, exotic ...kind ...warm lady  
that smelled like apples would ever find an old chemical coated man like him attractive. 

But he could admire ..and dream. 

Anyway. 

She was sick . That was evident. After she whimpered out for help her eyes shut and she curled into a ball on the floor. She was clenching her right abdomen. 

He looked her over and kneeled down. He tugged up his glove and felt of her forehead. She dangerously warm. 

“..Hm. ....eh heh...gonna have to get a little personal , here. Agent Vodello..” he lifted her right arm and felt of her lower right hip. 

Swollen. The touch caused her to groan. 

“...Uh oh...Fever...abdomen pain...lower right side..” he lifted her hair to feel of her adenoids. “Her body is trying to fight off the infection. “ how did he know this? He had accompanied his father many many times to the hospital (before..well you know his LAST trip to the hospital) and he knew exactly what was wrong with her. 

Her appendix had ruptured. 

“Shegoooor!!” He called out. He was fortunate that his favorite little helper had been allowed to be with him here. No one else would put up with him. 

“Whaaa- “ she gasped. “ Miss Vodello!!! What happened ?!” She looked terrified. 

“ Agent Vodello’s appendix has ruptured , Shegor.” He she pulling his glove back up. 

“Wha...how do you know that? You’re a dentist!” She said very concerned that Mila might DIE on their floor. 

“A dentist/ brain surgeon..” he said putting his hands on his hips. 

“/lunatic..” she grumbled. 

“I DID go ta medical school, ya know and besides I watched my Dad remove enough Apendix’s..Appendicees?...Apendeici?...err..enough to know how to do it myself. Besides she probably has about an hour or so left to live if we don’t act now.” He said while slipping off his glove to wash up. 

He’s...not...implying that...HE wants to remove it?...does he?...

Oh he’s getting out the good prosthetic..yeah he’s serious..Shegor thought to herself. 

“ I need dexterity for this procedure. “ he said as he clamped on a much more articulated prosthetic hand. It had more joints and could move better. 

“I need you to prep her, Shegor. I would do it but...” he nervously looked Vodello over. 

“ I think that would a touch indecent..” he bit his finger gently looking at her. 

He’s nothing without his ethics. 

“Sasha Nein is probably going to kill me either outcome. He’d kill me DOUBLE if he knew a I saw her naked.” He giggled and snorted a little. 

“You can’t do this! This is a big deal!! She could DIE!!” Shegor argued. 

“She’s going to die even sooner if you don’t get her AND a table prepped insteada runnin’ yer mouth Shegor!” 

Did he..,actually want to save her?...Shegor noticed that he looked nervous. Did he still not trust hospitals? After what he had been through...it made sense. 

Well. Okay...we’re doing this apparently.  
Shegor thought to herself as she prepped Vodello. 

She was sweating. Shegor gently gave her a hug after getting her to the table. She was very worried about her friend. 

“Time is of the essence Shegor.” He said. He was carrying a needle and a vial. He had put on a disposable smock and had a mask around his neck. Shegor was a little impressed. 

Miraculously Shegor had swiped an IV drip from the medical ward, as well as a basic surgeon’s kit. She was NOT going to let him use those nasty old rusted tools of his on her. 

He somehow had a vial of a sedative and had a tank of general anesthesia. She wasn’t even going to allow herself to wonder what he used these for. 

He injected the sedative into her drip tube and leaned by her ear. Hoping she could hear him. 

“You’re going to feel a lot better when you wake up, Mila..” 

He slipped his mask up and within an hour he had removed her appendix. He was lucky that the infection wasn’t that bad. He had her closed up and was knitting the final stitch. 

“ Heh...You might still be able to wear a bikini, Mila. I personally don’t see a tiny thing like a disfiguring scar ruining that self-confidence of yours.” 

Mila made a tiny noise. 

“Oh good, You woke up.” He tugged his mask down and walked up to her head. 

“..it’s all over.” He chuckled. 

“...What...Caligosto...what happened?” She dryly asked. 

“Shegor..We need some water, please.” He turned back to her. 

“ Wellll.....your appendix ruptured, My dear. I removed it. You’re fit as a fiddle again! Although I might have to get an actual doctor to put you on some anti-biotics to clear up the last little bits of that infection.” He said looking nervous again.

She looked at him. Blankly. 

“..You saved my life, Darling..” Mila said so simply. 

“....I...aaah. I guess I did.” Dr. Loboto blushed. 

“Sh-Shegor can help you into a gown. Probably a good idea seein’ as..yer y’know..naked in my lab.” He tugged on his collar as he exited the room switching out his prosthetics. 

He had saved her life...

That was..the ultimate good thing to do!...Was he going soft?...

“He WHAT?!” He heard that accent and knew his time had come. 

Welp...time to go face the angry German music. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> You know he put that appendix in a jar.


End file.
